


Don't Know Why, but I Do

by Itislit420



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, back with a mess, happy new years, hello, it's me again, rated m for Some Sex, that i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itislit420/pseuds/Itislit420
Summary: It is at times like this he knows Mondo is not the only one begging to be released from that dirty cell, for every night without his boyfriend is a prison sentence of his own.





	Don't Know Why, but I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post a couple days ago about Kiyotaka bailing Mondo out of jail and decided to explore it more. Hope you enjoy.

The office is dusty. Dingy. Dank. And lots of other adjectives that Kiyotaka toys with in his head while he waits for the officer. It was foolish of him to drop everything to come here: if anything _Mondo_ should be the one waiting. But if Kiyotaka had one weak point, it was his boyfriend, who got into more trouble than a 2 year old on sugar. And Kiyotaka, being some sort of unofficial caretaker, was expected to get this  _kid_ out of trouble.

Like now, for instance. Quite honestly Kiyotaka didn’t even _know_ why Mondo was here. He just got the call and came. Questions, he decided, would come later.

A door opens, and in comes Mondo, handcuffed and being shoved in by a tired looking officer. Mondo looks bored, which is normal, and his face lightens up when he sees Kiyotaka sitting primly in a chair older than his grandfather.

“You made it!” Mondo blurts.

Kiyotaka just glares.

“Sorry.”

After that it’s piles of paperwork, which Kiyotaka has filled out so much it’s practically second nature, which comes in handy when his boyfriend decides to talk his ear off during the whole process. After the fifth story of a troublesome inmate, Kiyotaka pushes the papers back to the officer and gets up to leave. He briefly pauses while Mondo gets uncuffed and messes with his stupid hair, then they’re breezing to the same parking spot they always get: right in the front. The engine roars, Kiyotaka pushes down the accelerator, and the journey home begins.

Mondo sits still for a bit, glancing at Kiyotaka every couple of seconds until he can’t take it anymore.

“I-“

“Hush.” The crease between Kiyota’s brows deepen and he grips the steering wheel harder. Mondo grunts and goes back to looking at the window but really looking at Kiyotaka.

_You ain’t gotta be like this_ , he wants to say but knows better. His boyfriend had every right to be that way. He was the only one willing to save Mondo’s ass _every time_. And he was grateful, but still felt a flash of anger when Kiyotaka got all quiet on him. He would rather the lectures: at least then he would get to hear that lovely voice.

They pull into their driveway, and Kiyotaka yanks the keys out of the engine and heaves a heavy sigh. It’s loud and dramatic enough to let Mondo know he’s about to be off the hook.

“I hate you.” Kiyotaka whispers, sliding his head to face Mondo.

Mondo grins. “I love you too, babe.”

…

“You want more?”

“Nah. Just come sit with me. I missed ya.”

Kiyotaka snorts and moves to wrap up his leftover casserole. He can see Mondo in the corner of his eye, lying on the couch in the living room, pretending to look pitiful. “You could’ve seen me all day if you hadn’t had gotten into trouble.”

“Well-“

“You had a good streak going. 3 whole months. But the minute I think, _hey, he’s getting better_ -“

“Kiyo-“

“You get into trouble again!” he slaps a dishtowel on the counter and crosses his arms. “It’s tiring, waking up to the same _damn_ phone call. What if one day you get killed?” his voice cracks and he turns so Mondo can’t see his eyes fill with tears. “Despite what you may think, I care about you. Don’t know why, but I do.”

There’s the sound of footsteps, then Mondo’s arms are around his waist. He stiffens, still upset, but then he feels kisses tickle his neck and allows himself to turn. Kiyotaka melts into Mondo’s embrace, sighing as he rests his head on his lover’s chest. It is at times like this he knows Mondo is not the only one begging to be released from that dirty cell, for every night without his boyfriend is a prison sentence of his own.

“I love you.” A pause. “Even though you get on my nerves.”

A rumble sounds from Mondo’s chest, filling Kiyotaka’s ears and making him grin as well.

“Come on babe.” His lover’s voice is deep and soothing, “Let’s head to bed.”

…

Kiyotaka falls onto the mattress, Mondo not far behind. Their entrance went from slow and steady to a frenzied rush, all clothes and exposed skin and sudden heat. The previous moment was merely a peek of the love Kiyotaka desperately wanted to show Mondo.

“I missed you.” Kiyotaka whispers into the dark, where the only visible thing is a glimpse of purple eyes. He feels that familiar pressure and gasps as Mondo’s thrusts increase. “I missed you so much.”

“I’m gone a night and you treat it like a month.” Mondo says, low and heady. “Is the sex that good?”

_No_ , Kiyotaka thinks. _Sometimes it could be better_. What he missed most was the closeness, the feel of a chest on his own, warm skin sliding onto his and a voice saying it will never, ever leave.

And maybe the voice was lying, but in this moment? In all the little moments like this? The truth was evident: Kiyotaka loved Mondo, and Mondo loved Kiyotaka.

It is this thought that pops into Kiyotaka’s head as he reaches climax, and, as he calls out his lover’s name, his heart leaps to connect with the others, and Mondo holds him tighter.

“Don’t leave.” Kiyotaka blurts in his post-orgasmic haze. “I love you.” He is on the verge of tears, blindly reaching for Mondo, who is used to this surge of emotion from his lover and knows only sleep and closeness will quell it.

“I love you too.” He whispers. He runs a hand through Kiyotaka’s hair and kisses his forehead. “And I ain’t leaving. It’ll take an army to get rid of me.” He settles next to his lover, smiling. “I love you, Kiyotaka. Never doubt that.”

Kiyotaka sighs and snuggles closer against Mondo, allowing his lover’s words to lull him into a deep sleep, where he dreams of what will hopefully be better, brighter mornings.

After all, anything is possible with Mondo by his side.


End file.
